


Ten Mills

by Knightqueen



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Headcanon, Rating: PG13, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Underage Drinking, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten things you might not have known about Abbie Mills. She's not big on the sharing thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Mills

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Sleepy Hollow_ is property of FOX and several other persons involved in the writing of the series. If I ownt it, do you think Season 2 would exist as did right now? Nah.
> 
> * * *

  1. Abbie and Jenny rarely left the house as kids unless it was for school. The quandary of making friends was big to deal to either Abbie and Jenny, but their Lori’s concern for their safety and how it was perceived by other parents made keeping a friend, even on a school-only basis hard when they recognized who the Mills sisters’ mother was. There wasn’t anything they could do about the latter, but so far as getting out more than just for school, they started getting up earlier every day to bike ride around the city before the sun came out from behind the clouds.
  2. Abbie is particular about how she keeps her apartment clean. She dusts about twice a week, checks the fridge for food she might’ve let overstay its welcome well before a month sits in (most of it is take out if she hasn’t found the time to cook), and restricts where exactly she (or anyone else) can and cannot eat within the restricted space. She spent the last summer before being accepted by Quantico attempting to exterminate ants and other ungodly things because she let her attentiveness stray.
  3. Abbie was pretty stubborn about updating her portable music player once upon a time. She had a Discman and several playlists she carried with her wherever she went in her bag, it did the same thing as the others, so she didn’t see the point in upgrading. That is, at least, until, one tired day she went shopping and left her car door unlocked. When she came back, most of what she kept in the car for quick access was gone, Discman and CDs included. And she didn’t have a backup for most of them. That was a blow she wasn’t particularly happy about, even after tracking the perp down; her stuff had been sold off for extra money, the CDs trashed or handled off to one too many people. Days went by that much slower without something to act as a filter between herself and whatever she didn’t want to pay attention. Corbin must’ve noticed, they had been getting into more fights lately because she was upset, because she ended up with a used RCA music player for her birthday. “Won’t make up for the Discman, but thought you might like this anyway” was the message he left on the post-it note. It took some getting used to, downloading mp3s onto a player instead of burning CDs and buying batteries, but she got into the groove.
  4. There are three things Abbie cannot live without; her collection of leather jackets, _Who Is Jill Scott? Words and Sounds Vol. 1_ and _Love & Basketball_.
  5. A year before they broke up, Luke bought her a print scarf. It didn’t go with anything, but he always promoted the fact that it was flannel and would keep her neck warm no matter how cold it got. She figured it would, she didn’t deny it, but she wasn’t sure how to tell him that floral print fabric was her least favorite aesthetic in the world.
  6. She spent her prom night alone in the park, drinking beer disguised by soda can labels, watching the shadows of the trees. The spotty memory of what happened to her and her sister looping in her head.
  7. First person shooters make her nauseous. She can’t play for more than maybe fifteen minutes tops (if she’s pushing it) before things start to tilt or spin, so she isn’t sure how Crane can play them and keep upright as he spouts righteous indignation at being shot from behind seconds after spanning on the map.
  8. She wouldn’t buy a car until she was officially with the SHPD, so she spent most of her time getting around and outside Sleepy Hollow on an old Motorcycle she bought when she was eighteen.
  9. Most assumed Jenny’s outward hostility and sarcasm toward people and situations the older she got meant Abbie was the opposite. The day before they skipped school to head into the woods with a couple beers, some redhead —- who’d been persistent in bothering her sister about her hair —- decided she would be an easy target. Abbie, fed up and not in the mood to be diplomatic probably bent the hussy’s hand back a little too far when she grabbed the ends of her hair.
  10. She might’ve dated a ray sunshine named Antoine and always wondered why he never called after they hit it off.




End file.
